Cortos Random
by Sayaka Dragneel
Summary: Fanfic dedicados a varias parejas Spideypool, Harco y mucha mas 3
1. El regreso de Wilson

Wade entraba en su departamento tranquilamente después de haber estado todo un mes fuera de ella y lo único que supo hacer apenas entro fue tirarse en el sillón a descansar unos minutos antes de visitar Peter.

Peter: (ha pasado un mes desde que no veo a Deadpool por la ciudad, antes de que se fuera el muy desgraciado me dejo una nota la cual decía "petey –pay de limón iré hacer un trabajo para S.H.I.E.L.D. no sé cuándo vuelva, te ama wadie", ya llevamos bastante tiempo saliendo (2 años para ser exactos). En esos momentos me costaba entender por qué Wilson me dejaba notas o me mandaba mensajes, aun no entiendo cómo se consiguió mi número celular. Pero después de estar 2 semanas sin la estúpida presencia de Wilson, me he dado cuenta cuanto lo echo de menos, esa estúpida sonrisa que me da cada vez que estamos juntos, su molestia presencia, su estúpida obsesión con la comida mexicana…. Ho por dios cuando fue que me enamore del idiota de Deadpool.)

Durante todo el mes que el rubio estuvo afuera de la ciudad siempre le mandaba mensajes al castaño para molestarlo o solo para decirle buenos días o buenas noches, nunca faltaban mensajes para su baby boy y nunca faltaba un mensaje inapropiado entremedio el cual hizo sonrojar más de una vez al chico en el trabajo o en las reuniones con los vengadores.

Más de una vez los vengadores lo pillaron contestando mensajes rápidamente, para que no lo pillaran y cada vez que le intentaban quitar el teléfono el arácnido tomaba su teléfono y lo rompía solo salvando el chip de memoria. Durante ese mes tuvo que comprarse más de 5 celulares lo cuales todo valió la pena para que no le leyeran los mensajes que le mandaba el mercenario y el pudiera seguir sonriendo y sonriendo como quinceañera enamorada.

Spiderman había decidido colarse a la casa de Wade solo para ver si estaba limpia, no era para nada mas, no era para obtener un recuerdo u limpiar la casa de este o esperarlo ansiosamente en el sillón o dormir un día en la cama de este, si se sentía un psicópata cuando pensó todo eso . Aun así estaba balanceándose directo al departamento del mayor, ya enfrente de esta forzó solo un poco la ventana para entrar al piso.

Camino por el lugar tranquilamente mirando todo el desastre del lugar hasta llegar a la sala y ver un televisor casi destruido y un sillón al cual decidió acercarse, al hacer eso vio un cuerpo acostado ampliamente en este, un cuerpo que sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía. Ya más confiado se acercó y se acostó encima del cuerpo más grande.

Wade al sentir un cuerpo pequeño encima de él se dio una vuelta un tanto brusca para quedar frente a este y poder abrazarlo y acariciar la espalda del menor de forma tranquila y a la vez mimar un poco al menor. El castaño disfrutaba cada caricia mimosa que recibía algo excitante pero a la vez agradable adoraba esa parte del rubio, Peter se quitó su máscara y también le saco la máscara a Deadpool y luego besarlo, se separaron lentamente del beso para mirarse.

Wade: me extrañaste demasiado baby boy porque hasta te colaste a mi casa

Peter: yo no me cole a tu casa, so… solo vine a ver si necesitaba una limpieza

Wade: quieres ir a la cama a jugar un ratito baby boy

Peter: no que estabas cansado?

Wade: lo estaba (le manosea el trasero)

Peter: Wade aquí no

Wade: bien - rodea con sus brazos a Peter y se levanta junto con él para llevarlo al dormitorio -

Wade: bueno desde aquí no pueden leer más lo siento - cierra la puerta lentamente y lo único que se escucha del otro lado de la puerta son gemidos y besos y una que otra cosa más -


	2. Matrimonio

Pedida de matrimonio

Wade ya tenía todo un plan preparado para pedirle matrimonio a su amadísimo petey-pay, pero lo único que se lo impedía eran los imbéciles de los vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D (más específicamente Nick Fury). Cada vez que quería hacer algo con su castaño lo que fuera algo romántico, una noche apasionada, unas caricias subiditas de tono no podían porque siempre SIEMPRE lo llamaban de emergencia y eso ya tenía a Wade sacado de sus casillas, si hubiera sido por él hace tiempo que le hubiera cortado las bolas todos esos desgraciados que los interrumpen en sus mejores momentos, pero esto nadie se lo interrumpiría porque tenía todo absolutamente todo cubierto.

El plan consistía principalmente en noquear, amarrar y encerrar a todos los vengadores y S.H.I.E.L.D en el Helicarrier y eso lo haría mañana en la primera reunión que hacen todas las mañanas poniendo una bomba con un líquido pegajoso que haría que todos quedaran pegados en sus asientos en ese instante raptar a su hermosa araña tomar un jodido avión y llevárselo a un playa y después de una hermosa cena romántica pedirle matrimonio en el atardecer; bueno de eso trataba el plan original.

-¿Que escribes Wade? – Dijo Peter detrás de Wilson, haciendo que este se asustara arrugara el papel

-Nada baby boy – Dijo Wade poniéndose algo nervioso

El menor miro a su novio por su extraña actitud, pero sabiendo cómo era el rubio no le dio mucha importancia –me voy a la reunión de los vengadores, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estoy-

El castaño estaba listo para salir hacia la reunión por la ventana, pero antes del que pudiera salir el hombre más alto lo agarro de la cintura firmemente levanto su máscara hasta la mitad y lo beso lentamente para disfrutarlo y luego lo libero lentamente mirando como el menor se sonrojado

-ya te puede ir Baby boy- dijo mientras soltaba lentamente a Peter

Peter solo asintió aun sonrojado, termino de acomodarse la máscara para luego lanzar una telaraña e irse balanceándose directo al Hellicarrier

Bien ya se fue el trasero sexy es hora de empezar el plan

[Enserio noquearemos a todos los vengadores]

-Solo pondremos una bomba con liquido pegajoso sacamos a baby boy de ahí antes de que se seque en 5 segundo y salimos de ahí –Decía Wilson con una enorme sonrisa

Manos a la obra

[Esto no va a funcionar]

-Entonces vámonos – Dijo Wade agarrando una bolsa y yéndose al Hellicarrier.

Ya llevaban media hora de reunión en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D junto a los vengadores y Peter cada cierto rato sentía como se dormía por el exceso de aburrimiento, en esos momentos le parecía mejor haberse quedado en su departamento junto con Wade viendo alguna película o regaloneando si esa era un idea mucho mejor.

Mientras el arácnido pensaba eso la reunión continuaba su curso normal, pero por la ventilación se veía aun Deadpool arrastrándose lentamente por ellas, cuando llego al lugar termino de preparar la bomba abrió la ventilación y el único que logro reaccionar fue el arácnido al ver la bomba caer en medio de todos, apenas toco la mesa exploto dejando a todos con una baba gigante pegajosa a su alrededor dejándolos pegados en sus asientos a todos menos al castaño que logro subirse al techo y evitar la explosión, apenas esto ocurrió Deadpool bajo de la ventilación tomo al arácnido se despidió de todos con una enorme sonrisa, recibiendo alguno que otro insulto.

Wade corría por los pasillos con Peter en sus brazos, el menor aun no reaccionaba pero sabía que estaba seguro estaba en los bazos de Deadpool después de todo corriendo por los pasillos de S.H.I.E.L.D. saltando hacia un avión mientras lo acomodaban en el asiento de copiloto y el mayor se sentaba enfrente para empezar a despegar a quien sabe dónde y justo en ese momento reacciono Peter y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Deadpool?… ¡Wilson!... ¡WADE! Que haces?, detente no se te ocurra despegar el avión –decía el arácnido entrando en estado defensivo, enojado molesto

\- No tenemos que despegar, ahora antes de que los vengadores se despeguen solo dura 10 minutos justo lo que necesitamos para salir de aquí –Decía el mayor mientras terminaba los preparativos para despegar

-Wade Wilson detente ahora mismo- dijo el menor mientras lanzaba telarañas hacia el tablero del avión para evitar que este siguiera apretando los botones para iniciar el despegue

-pero Petey-pay que haces así no podemos huir de los imbéciles de los vengadores- Decía algo molesto el hombre mayor ya que no eran precisamente los vengadores los que le interrumpían su asombroso plan si no su hermosura de novio

-Wade solo dame una razón de ¿porque estás haciendo esto? –Decía ya Peter algo más tranquilo

\- bueno vera – y antes de que Wilson pudiera responder los vengadores le dispararon un tranquilizante a Deadpool, sacando al arácnido del avión revisándolo de que el mayor no le hubiera hecho nada malo y arrastrando el cuerpo del mayor dentro del recinto para amarrarlo en una silla en la sala de reuniones, mientras que todos tomaban nuevamente asiento para continuar la reunión y Peter bueno el solo se dedicaba a mirar a su novio algo preocupado porque no sabía lo que le harían a despertar pobre de Wade.

Estaban a punto de terminar la reunión cuando Wade despertó y gritando algo sin sentido y dejando a todos los vengadores en silencio menos el castaño que tuvo que disimular de muy mala forma que le había dado risa esa reacción de su novio.

-muy bien ya que el señor Wilson se decidió a despertar, nos podría explicar que fue lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas- dijo con una voz demandante Nick Fury mientras todos observaban a Deadpool con cara seria, menos su novio que ahora mismo también quería saber las razones de porque Wade había hecho todo eso y la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro.

El rubio miraba con rabia contenida a cada vengador por haber hecho que su plan fuera un total fracaso y lo menos que quería hacer ahora era responder sus absurdas preguntas de ¿porque les había hecho eso? y ¿cuáles eran sus razones para hacerlo? – hice todo eso para que dejaran de meterse en mis asuntos y los de Spidey- pay , siempre anda interrumpiendo con cada jodida misión que se les ocurre a cada jodida hora a cada momento a cada puto instante me tienen hasta la reverenda mierda con sus jodidas llamadas. Agradézcanle a Spidey de que no los hubiera hecho trizas antes, si no fuera porque Spidey los quiere bastante ya los hubiera – y antes de que pudiera terminar la palabra Peter le había cubierto la boca a Deadpool con telaraña llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

Carraspear un poco su garganta antes de poder hablar el más joven de los vengadores – pueden salir un momento por favor hablare con Deadpool- al terminar de decir esas palabras los vengadores incluidos Fury salían de la oficina pero quedándose afuera por si el menor estaba en peligro con loco de Wilson.

Peter cerro las cortinas para que los mayores no vieran nada y se acercó a vade sacándole la telaraña de la boca y desatándolo –estas bien Wade? – Preguntaba algo preocupado el pequeño Peter –sabía que te molestaba la situación con los vengadores y sus llamadas a cada maldita hora, pero nunca para llegar a odiarlos de esa forma Wade –

-se meten en cada momento que estoy contigo mi hermoso baby boy, siempre interrumpiendo, pero claro como el cap. y starkcito pueden andar follando en cada puto lugar a cada hora, nosotros no podemos como si no tuviéramos vida - dijo sin nada más viendo como Peter se sacaba su máscara algo sonrojado

-no tenías que decir eso – dijo al final se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar –me vas a decir la razón de ¿porque hiciste todo esto?- decía ya más calmado y con su típica sonrisa que le caracterizaba al castaño

-desátame primero y te digo –le dijo con una leve sonrisa pícara que solo Peter conocía

El menor se acercó al más grande y lo desato se miraron unos minutos antes de que Wade mirara si por entre las cortinas para ver si estaban seguros y revisando el lugar como psicópata por si habían cámaras y cerrando la puerta con seguro para que no se les ocurriera interrumpirlos en ese momento ya todo listo y asegurado de que estaba bien.

Wade se acercó nuevamente a Peter con los nervios hasta los cielos le tomo sus manos amablemente mientras con sus pulgares las acariciaba suavemente, se arrodillo lentamente mientras miraba como su novio lo miraba un poco atónito y confundido de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó una de sus manos y busco entre sus bolsillos y saco la pequeña cajita que contenía el anillo, soltó la su otra mano abrió la cajita lentamente – Peter Parker, Spiderman, mi hermosura de spidey-pay de limón, me harías el honor de casarte conmigo – Wade admiraba a su novio el cual aún no salía de su asombro y no podía conjugar ninguna palabra, nada salía de ella y estaba empezando a dudar de que hacia lo correcto en pedirle su mano

-claro que quiero – respondió por fin el joven arácnido lanzándose a los brazos de Wade levantándole la máscara y besándolo apasionadamente, se miraron unos minutos más y se besaron nuevamente, mientras Wade le quitaba el guante del traje a Peter para colocarle su anillo de compromiso y le volvía a colocar el guante mientras se daban unos últimos besos apasionados antes de abrirle la puerta a los vengadores y ponerse las máscaras.

Cuando el arácnido abrió la puerta miro a todos los presentes con una enorme sonrisa que nadie le sacaría en todo su puta vida. Iban a preguntar qué pasó pero prefirieron averiguarlo después por si mismos con las cámaras que habían escondido, entraron todos viendo que Deadpool también contenía una sonrisa en su rostro y además de eso estaba desatado y en la silla de Spiderman muy feliz de la vida, todos miraron a Peter sin saber que decir.

En todo el momento que duro la reunión Peter y Wade no dejaban de darse mimos uno al otro los cuales eran por debajo de la mesa con leves caricias, susurros o mensajes de textos rápidos los demás lo notaban pero los dejaban pasar solo porque lo encontraban inocentes, cuando por fin termino la reunión Wade no espero que les digieran adiós simplemente tomo a Spiderman en brazos y salió corriendo fuera de esa habitación. Cuando los vengadores vieron que se fueron se dignaron a revisar las cámaras y por fin se enteraron de lo que había pasado en esa habitación.


	3. Celos

Peter Parker celoso quien lo podía imaginar, pues así era desde hace unos días los viejo amigos de Wade, los x-men para ser más exactos, estaban en la ciudad y una que otra amiga se le acercaba de alguna coqueta a SU rubio y eso hacía que le hirviera la sangre como nunca se lo había imaginado, también estaba Logan un amigo en común entre los dos, pero en realidad de él no había que preocuparse ya que solo se dedicaba a beber unas cuantas cervezas, comer y charlar, nada mas pero todas esas mujeres pasadas de tragos coqueteándole a Su Pareja le molestaba no le agradaba lo aborrecía, aunque sabía que Wilson las evitaba porque cada vez que lo miraba Wade las tenía a una distancia bastante respetable, lo bastante cerca para poder sostener una conversación amistosa y nada más que eso y en parte se lo agradeció.

El motivo de la fiesta el Cumpleaños de Wilson y el menor lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue hacerle una fiesta sorpresa con los antiguos compañeros de su novio, pero nunca se imaginó que pasaría todo aquello una gran cantidad de comida desparramada en el suelo junto con vómito y unas cuantas cervezas derramadas también. Ya eran las 2 am y la fiesta continuaba Peter conversaba ya más tranquilo junto con logan y al mirar vio lo que menos quería a Domino acercándose peligrosamente SU pareja se acercó más que molesto a ella y prácticamente la pateo lejos del mayor y antes de que pudiera rechistar algo la mujer por su acción lo agarró del cuello de su camisa acercándolo rápidamente a sus labios para besarlo lentamente y deliciosamente para luego separarse lentamente y mirar a la mujer con aires de superioridad, para luego ver como la mujer le miraba con rabia y se iba a otra lado a conversar

Wilson miro bastante divertido a su pequeño novio lo abrazo por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo con su mano izquierda sostenía su cuerpo y la derecha tomaba el mentón de Su amado novio para besarlo nuevamente con posición y delicadeza, para luego separase lentamente y mirar a los ojos a su sonrojado Peter y notar un leve toque de irritación

-ocurre algo Peter – dijo Wilson al verlo algo irritado

-ella te iba a besar y tú la ibas a dejar que eso pasa –decía bastante molesto el castaño mirando hacia otro lado y cruzándose de brazos

-baby –boy acaso estas celoso? – Wilson decía con una pequeña sonrisa que noto Peter y lo hico enojar mas

-¡me tomas el pelo!,¡WADE WILSON ERES UN IDIOTA! – Decía Peter mientras se soltaba del agarre del Rubio y cuando termino la frase este ya había cerrado de un portazo el cuarto de los dos

La fiesta termino en ese minuto Wilson hiso que todos salieran de la casa para luego tocar la puerta y no recibir respuesta, espero unos minutos antes de entrar a su habitación sin tocar y ver a su baby-boy acostado leyendo un libro, pero Wade lo notaba este no ponía nada de atención en el libro aún estaba enojado

-¿aun enojado petey-pay ?– dijo Wilson mientras se sentaba al lado del castaño y le quitaba el libro de la mano para ver como Peter no alegaba por eso y solo se cruzaba de brazos a un enojado

-te ibas a dejar besar por Domino- decía aun molesto Peter desviando la mirada

-enserio crees que me hubiera dejado besar por ella- Wade espero respuesta de su arañita pero nada – mírame Spidey – con su mano derecha toma el mentón de Peter para que se miren a los ojos – yo nunca pero nunca te engañaría te amo más que nada en este mundo eres todo para mi absolutamente todo para mi ninguna mujer u hombre se compararía con mi hermosa araña y mi hermoso novio Peter Parker que tengo en frente nadie pero nadie te superaría-

Peter miraba a Wade mucho más que sonrojado, se sentía tan estúpido por esos celos que le habían dado, él sabía perfectamente que el rubio nunca lo engañaría, que nunca le haría daño, que nunca lo abandonaría, se acercó a Wilson y lo beso tiernamente y más relajado

-lamento haberte gritado- dijo Peter con algo de pena –por mi culpa termino la fiesta- ahora más arrepentido por lo que había pasado

-pero que dices mi Sweventums la fiesta había terminado hace rato solo que no te habías dado cuenta- Wade lo decía con una sonrisa enorme

-y eso cuando fue- pregunto el menor algo dudoso

-cuando logan se pone como coladera y se le quedan las cervezas – decía Wilson lo último mostrando las cervezas importadas de Canadá que amaba logan en sus manos

Peter rio realmente feliz –Feliz cumple años Deady – decía mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa nuevamente de Wade y lo besaba intensamente

-aun no te sientas tranquilo es hora de mi regalo personal – dijo al final para ponerse encima de Peter y robándole unos cuantos besos fugases al menor

-eso no lo dudo mi Wade- termino de decir Peter antes de dejarse llevar por su apasionado novio


	4. Ultimo año en Hogwarts

Era el último año para Harry y sus amigos, Hogwarts ya había sido totalmente reconstruida después de la gran batalla que había consumido a casi todo el edificio, nuevos y viejos alumnos entraban al edificio emocionado por ver a sus nuevos compañeros o antiguos y ver que estaban con vida.

Harry desde hace mucho había terminado su relación con Ginny Weasley pero ella seguía un poco obsesionada con él y lo buscaba por todos lados para pedirle otra oportunidad Harry solo le decía que no lo haría, la razón muy fácil Harry Potter se había dado cuenta que desde hace muchos años amaba a nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy pero porque sus sentimientos salieron a flote cuando todo termino, quien sabe, tal vez porque por fin podía pensar tranquilamente, por fin podía pensar en sus sentimientos y en su persona y cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta de lo que le hacía falta en ese momento y eso era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

Cuando la presentación termino Harry no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al dragón en la mesa de los Slytherin pero no lo hallaba por ningún lado y eso lo perturbaba el tenía claro que el dragón había sido perdonado y que podía volver a la escuela, para su sorpresa la puerta del comedor se abrió dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy en no tan buenas condiciones si no deplorables.

El corazón de Harry dio un enorme vuelco y lo primero que sintió fue ira quien había sido capaz de golpear a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, lo siguió con la mirada para ver solamente como solo tomaba unas cuantas cosas para comer sin siquiera sentarse, y antes del que el joven Dragón se pudiera retirar le empezaron a lanzar comida al dragón manchando su túnica

Hermione al ver como su amigo oprimía sus puños con odio, tuvo que poner sus manos sobre las de el para calmarlo un poco pero no resulto, ella sabía muy bien porque el león se comportaba así, él se lo había confesado y por una extraña razón a ella no le molestaba solo sabía que debía apoyarlo ante todo ante todos por eso eran amigos, para apoyarse

Cuando Harry ya no podía contener más su ira tomo su varita he hizo que la comida le explotara en la cara a todo aquel que le hubiera lanzado algo a su dragón y aprovechando esa gran confusión corrió hacia el rubio lo agarró del brazo y salieron los dos del comedor sin ser vistos por nadie.

Cuando Harry decidió que estaban lo bastante lejos para que nadie los viera, decidió detenerse y mirar al dragón que lo miraba más que confundido y ahora soltándose bruscamente del agarre del castaño

-¿porque hiciste eso?, ¿acaso me quiere humillar más? – decía Draco bastante molesto y mirando por primera vez al león a los ojos y sonrojándose al verlos tan cerca de el

-claro que no, ¿quién cree soy?, además es obvio que lo hice para ayudarte – decía bastante confiado el león y haciendo contacto visual con el dragón para notar como el rubio se sonrojaba apenas se miraban a los ojos.

Sostuvieron las miradas unos minutos más mientras guardaban silencio y Draco al no poder aguantar esos fuertes latidos de su corazón evito su mirada

-fue lindo tu detalle de explotarle la comida en la cara a mitad del colegio –decía con esa típica de superioridad que lo hacía ver tan Malfoy

-¿cómo sabes que fui yo?-pregunto el castaño sintiendo orgullosos por haberle sacado esa sonrisa socarrona a Draco.

-me crees idiota si tú eres el gran y poderoso Harry Potter el que venció al innombrable, además eres el único con agallas además de mi para hacerlo – el dragón decía cada palabra como si eso fuera un hermoso caramelo y Harry no podía evitar ver esos o pensar en eso y a la vez no poner atención a los labios del rubio esos labios tan finos tan suaves a la vistas, aun no entendía como es que no se hubiera lanzando antes a él.

-enserio piensas eso de mi – pudo decir Harry ya más tranquilo y logrando pensar en algo más que los labios del dragón que estaba al frente del rubio pero sin poder evitar acercarse lentamente a este para casi poder tocarlo

Draco notaba todo no era idiota notaba perfectamente como el castaño se acercaba a él, como lo miraba, su mirada era la de un maldito depredador que quería comerse a su presa y eso no le agradaba mucho pero no sentía peligro solo sentía como sus estomago daba vueltas, lo sentía tan lleno de hadas y dragones que no sabía que pensar o decir pero al ver que Harry estaba más que cerca, estaba casi tocándolo, no ya no lo tocaba lo abrazaba delicadamente para ver si él quería huir de él, si se quería separar, sus ojos se miraban era todo tan puro tan maravilloso en ese momento solo ellos dos, el joven dragón ya no podía negarlo más y cerro sus finos ojos lentamente para luego sentir como el león unía sus labios en un delicado beso el cual el después siguió, era todo tan delicado, tan suave tan delicioso todo era perfecto en ese momento.

Harry se separó lentamente para mirar al joven que tenía sujeto de la cintura, cuando vio el rostro totalmente sonrojado del joven dragón, no pudo más y se lo dijo – te amo- para sí ver como el dragón habría sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

Draco al escuchar eso sintió como todo tenía sentido, como todo había surgido, como todo era aclarado en su mente y corazón y único que se le ocurrió en ese minuto fue tomar la el cuello de la camisa de Harry y besarlo a la fuerza nuevamente pero siendo correspondido solo necesitaba eso, solo necesitaba a Harry, a nadie más que a Harry – yo también te amo – fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a fundirse en un nuevo beso.


	5. Calor

Hubo una ocasión que House había bromeado a sus empleados que Wilson y el eran sus padres diciendo

-clámense mamá y papá se pelearon pero se reconciliaran-

Sin dudar de sus palabras y sin mediar las consecuencias de sus palabras. Claro que Wilson le tenía algo bien preparado a su pareja cuando llegara a su departamento esa noche, desde hace cuánto eran parejas se preguntaran, pues desde hace más de 6 meses, cuando Wilson perdió a Amber y House se había decidido por fin de quedarse con Wilson ignorando todo lo que le decían los demás sobre que debería darle un espacio, un tiempo para procesar todo lo ocurrido.

Pero ninguno de los dos quería esperar más, tenían que admitir que se gustaban, le gustaba estar juntos, hacerse bromas, enojarse, reconciliarse, desde el inicio de esa amistad tan rara que tenían ellos dos, todo era diferente los ojos de ambos brillaban cuando se miraban con una gran confianza y con un cariño, no había duda siempre había amor ahí ninguno se quería abandonar, se protegían siempre, se mentían siempre, pero siempre, siempre había algo que les decía cuando se mentían para luego enojarse y después dejarlo pasar y seguir como si nada, todo, todo los hacia sentir felices, porque entre ellos dos se entendían, se entendían tan bien que no había nadie a su alrededor absolutamente nadie.

Wilson esperaba como siempre a House en su nuevo departamento con una enorme sorpresa, bueno no una sorpresa muy agradable se habían peleado nuevamente y esta vez enfrente de los empleados de House y este se le ocurrió hacer una bruma, la cual no le agradó mucho a él, se habían comprometido desde que los dos decidieron tomarse las cosas más enserio, que nadie en el trabajo debía saber de ellos dos, no por ahora más adelante tal vez lo harían público, pero ahora le gustaba la idea de que nadie supiera porque eso hacía que cierto hombre de ojos azules se volviera más apasionado en la oficina por las grandes tentaciones.

El castaño menor pensaba las veces que tuvo que echar al mayor de su oficina antes de que se le ocurriera tomarlo en la oficina, porque seamos claros House es de esos hombre que si quieren algo lo obtienen, pero siempre le costaba con el menor el ser brusco o el querer forzarlo, esa era su debilidad, su enorme debilidad, pero eso no impedía que al llegar a la casa se comieran a besos e hicieran el amor salvajemente cada noche como si no hubiera fin, como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si todo se tratara de ellos, solo ellos dos , no había nada ni nadie más que ellos dos.

House se había dignado a entrar al departamento que compartía con su mejor amigo ahora amante, lo primero que hiso al entrar fue dirigirse al living para ver si se encontraba el más bajo ahí, pero al no hallarlo se preocupó, se supone que siempre está ahí esperándolo con algo de comer para luego tener su sesión de amor de todas las noches, lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados y al no verlo ahí boto su bastón con desesperación y entro al cuarto activando una trampa, una enorme red se le vino encima tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inmóvil, logrando que el mayor estuviera algo confuso por lo sucedido, pero al ver a su pareja caminar hacia el con una sonrisa socarrona de esas que le hacían sentir que estaba por iniciar un buen juego se rio un poco

-tu venganza por la broma, no es muy buena que digamos- se dignó a decir House quitándose la red de encima siendo ayudado por Wilson quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no muy amigable.

-ha esa no era la broma, la broma es que esta noche dormirás en el sillón – termino diciendo Wilson con una sonrisa enorme y dejando ver a un House más que perplejo si no algo molesto, iba a reclamar pero el más bajo ya le había lanzado un maldito cojín en la cara junto con un cobertor y ya se había encerrado en su cuarto, dejando a Gregory molesto.

Tomo el cojín junto con el cobertor, lo acomodo todo en el sillón, espero unos minutos, pasaron 10 minutos, luego 15, 20 y 30 minutos y en definitiva este no podía dormir sin su pareja al lado, le encantaba sentir ese calor que emanaba todas las noches, el calor de confianza, el calor de amor, el calor de entrega, todo ese calor que solo le entregaba James y nadie más, se iba a sentar en el sillón cuando escucho que le sacaban el seguro al cuarto.

Esa era su señal definitiva el poder entrar al cuarto y tenía que ir ahora o James se podría arrepentir de dejarlo entrar y dejarlo durmiendo toda la noche en el sillón, solo sin poder sentir el cuerpo del más pequeño en sus brazos. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y entro al cuarto vio a Wilson de espaldas completamente tapado, se quitó los pantalones y su pollera dejando solo su ropa interior, se metió dentro de la cama y se acercó con cuidado al otro cuerpo para que este no se le ocurriera escapar.

Cuando por fin logro acercarse lo suficiente para abrazarlo por la cintura al más bajo, House comenzó dándole pequeños besos a la nuca de este y luego a su cuello de forma cariñosa no quería hacerlo sentir mal, en verdad lo amaba demasiado, Wilson solo se dio vuelta totalmente resignado para besar a House en los labios y acomodarse entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba de ellos, ese calor que solo se transmitían entre ellos y esta noche, era de esas noche que los dos adoraban, esas noche que no necesitaban tener que hacer el amor, si no el solo sentir ese calor que se daban entre ellos dos, cuando se abrazaban y se besaban, esas noches eran las que ellos dos más amaban en su vida.


	6. Tension

Harry estaba listo para pedirle una cita a Draco Malfoy, pero los nervios internos le carcomía hasta la medula y maldición ya estaba harto de la supuesta tensión sexual que le reprochaba Hermione que tenían. La única forma de comprobar eso era tener una cita con el Dragón y para confirmar esas sospechas tenía dos opciones, La primera era pedirle la cita y la segunda robarle un beso a la fuerza, así que pensó hacerlo simple iría por la primera opción e insistirá bastante hasta que digiera que sí y tenía que buscar un buen momento para hacerlo.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Harry buscaba a Malfoy por casi todo el colegio y no lo encontraba, ya aburrido decidió caminar cuando se lo topo de frente

-ten cuidado Potter – siempre decía su nombre con esa lengua tan viperina, aun pensaba si Hermione tenía razón que él y la serpiente sufrían de tensión sexual

-ten una cita conmigo – soltó Harry sin pensarlo dos veces

-estás loco, ¿Por qué tendría una cita contigo? –dijo Malfoy bastante ofendido

-según Hermione nosotros sufrimos de tensión sexual o era pedirte una cita o robarte un maldito beso –dijo Harry un poco molesto

-tensión sexual, es enserio ¿Por qué le crees primero que nada? –termino de decir Malfoy a Harry

-primero te has dado cuenta que estamos sosteniendo una conversación civilizadamente y segundo porque no es solo ella la que me ha dicho sobre eso – cuando termino de decir eso vio como Draco lo miraba extrañado y confundido –espera es porque estamos solos y nadie nos ve que actúas mas decentemente –

-siempre soy decente y civilizado más que tu Potter y además cuando me entere quienes son las que dicen eso tendrán su merecido lugar- cuando termino de decir eso el joven dragón este miro a Harry unos minutos el cual ya no sabía que decir lo miro unos minutos más, mientras pensaba realmente bien el tema – sí, tenemos una cita, enserio crees que termine todo bien o con un buen trato – termino de decir el dragón dudoso

-me estás diciendo que aceptas la cita, wau déjame procesarlo bien – decía Potter mientras pasaba sus manos por su alborotado cabello

-pero nadie se debe enterar y será este sábado a las 9 de la mañana a esa hora no nos vera nadie – decía Malfoy un poco extrañado de su actitud –tal vez si actuaba un poco – susurraba para sí mismo

-bien entonces que te parece en la torre del reloj a las 9 desayunaremos juntos solo una cita – termino de decir el castaño ya más tranquilo

-bien entonces nos vemos allá adiós Potter - dijo Draco cuando se fue

-adiós Draco – dijo Potter

Cuando tuvieron esa conversación apenas quedaban 2 días y eso más de lo que pensaban los ponía ansiosos, Draco no sabía porque había aceptado pero sentía tanta curiosidad por si todo ese rumoreo era verdad que quería descubrirlo y por qué a la vez hace años que quería confirmarse a sí mismo de que el no sentía cierta atracción por el león y ahora mismo cada vez que lo veía lo evitaba por todo el edificio, se sentía tan nervioso que no podía evitar sentir pequeñas mandrágoras en su estómago cada vez que lo veía y Harry pues en realidad estaba emocionado, muy emocionado no podía evitar comer alguna cosa pensando que tal vez le gustaría a la serpiente para luego recriminarse que no debía estar pensando en el o ver un dulce y recordar verlo comer más de una vez eso significaba que le gustaba bastante.

Faltaba solo unas horas para la cita y Harry hasta había tomado un baño y se había perfumado, tomo unas cuantas mantas y unos cojines había robado comida para los dos y ahora estaba terminando de preparar los detalles para la cita quedaba una hora así que tomo un libro y se puso a leer.

Draco estaba terminando de arreglarse completamente y estaba a 6 escalones para llegar a la torre del reloj pero aun así no se sentía preparado, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar conversar un poco, comer y ya o ese era su plan origianal.

Cuando termino de subir los escalones vio a Harry leyendo un libro y se enfadó bastante al ver que este no le ponía atención y seguía leyendo su libro así que se acercó bastante enfadado y le arrebato el libro de las manos dejando ver a un león algo molesto por su acción y antes de que empezaran a discutir el rubio se lanzó a besarlo uniendo no solo sus labios si no sus lenguas asiendo que estas se envolvieran en un enorme juego de quien dominaba a quien y que se quedaran sin aire rápidamente, cuando se detuvieron para respirar se miraron y se dieron cuenta que era mucho más que una maldita tensión sexual.

Volvieron a besarse con más pasión y más deseo, las manos de ambos no se quedaban quietas se quitaban las ropas lo más rápido que podían. Cuando Harry logro dejar al descubierta el torso del rubio dejo de lado los labios del otro y empezó a lamer y a morder del cuello hacia los pezones para luego pasar al abdomen del dragón. El pobre de Draco no podía evitar soltar gemidos de excitación por todo lo que le hacia el castaño y sus manos no se quedaron quietas y rápidamente dejo desnudo el torso del mayor tocándolo y rasguñándole la espalda con gran pasión.

El león levanto un poco al rubio para ponerse encima de él y poder seguir tocándolo, los besos volvieron rápidamente cuando los dos ya se habían terminado de examinar sus torsos minuciosamente, cuando los dos notaron el maldito dolor de sus pantalones no se miraron ni se preguntaron solo se los quitaron, sintiendo como sus erecciones se rozaban haciendo que la excitación les recorriera por todo el cuerpo, Potter sin más tomo su miembro y el del rubio para masajearlos juntos sintiendo como ese leve tacto hacia que sus cuerpo se llenaran con una electricidad de puro placer, lo seguía haciendo mientras miraba al rubio que se arqueaba al sentir el placer que le rodeaba.

Harry no podía evitar morderse los labios al ver esa escena tan exquisita, Draco Malfoy rendido al éxtasis junto con el mientras lo oía gemir por mas, dejo de masturbar sus miembros para besar nuevamente al hurón y ahora masajear con ímpetu el trasero del chico, rápidamente empezó a dilatar el área el ano de Draco sintiendo como este le mordía el labio inferior al sentir un leve ardor en esa zona, eso le provocaba más placer al león, cuando ya había logrado que el dragón gimiera más fuerte con sus tres dedos.

Saco sus dedos rápidamente y entro de una sola estocada en el rubio viendo como este le gritaba de dolor y le rasguñaba la espalda, se movía lentamente al principio para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a la nueva sensación de placer, cuando los gemidos de ambos se hicieron mayores Harry penetraba más rápido mientras mordía el torso de abajo y con una masturbaba el miembro del hurón al ritmo de las estocadas, escuchando como la serpiente gemía su nombre mientras le rasguñaba la espalda y jugaba con sus cabellos.

Estaban por llegar al clímax, sus respiraciones eran descontroladas y sus movimientos frenéticos y antes de que terminaran juntos, unieron sus labios saboreándose mutuamente dando paso al clímax de los dos juntos.

Cuando por fin lograron calmar sus respiraciones se separaron lentamente, Harry se dejó caer a un lado totalmente cansado, por todo lo ocurrido dejando procesar a su cerebro un poco lo que había pasado. Draco estaba casi en la misma situación pero ahora tenían algo claro

-eso fue increíble – dijeron juntos, se miraron en ese instante bastante sorprendidos por sus palabras

-bueno tenía razón tu amiga teníamos una enorme tensión sexual - dijo el rubio mirando al castaño y este le respondía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

-¿quieres volver a repetirlo? Digo ¿quieres que nos reunamos de nuevo para repetirlo?– pronuncio el castaño bastante entretenido

-estás loco – pronuncio indignado el hurón y dejando ver a un león bastante decepcionado –enserio crees que me voy a negar a una sesión de sexo –

-¿sesión de sexo? Yo pensé que estábamos haciendo algo mas- dijo el moreno volviendo a colocarse encima del rubio

-¿otra cosa?-decía Draco acomodándose para ver mejor al león e iniciar una nueva sesión de besos con el pero más tranquilos y más apasionados

-si –dijo Potter deteniendo el beso y cubriendo su espalda con una de las mantas –hicimos más que eso, hicimos el amor –dijo el león y reanudando la sesión de besos

-pues no me parece tan mal- termino de responder el rubio dejándose llevar para una nueva sesión de besos por su cuerpo.


	7. Recuerdos

Wade disparaba y lanzaba bombas a cada contrincante que se le acercaba, estaba en una misión de S.H.I.E.L.D ya hace dos semanas y por más que quisiera terminar e irse no podía, por el simple y mero hecho que se lo había prometido a su baby boy

Ya era de noche así que busco un lugar seguro para descansar de toda la batalla, por al menos se dignaban a dejarlo dormir en la noche, pero aun así les coloco unas cuantas bombas a alrededores pensando que así tal vez los mataría rápido y se podría ir.

Se sentó en un rincón dejando sus armas a un lado, sacando su celular de uno de sus tantos bolsillos y buscando entre sus contactos el número de su castaño, cuando lo encontró intento marcar pero no había señal, maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte, pensaba lanzar su móvil pero no lo hiso tal vez después intentaría llamarlo, guardo el teléfono, se acomodó y se durmió.

En New York estaba Peter quien estaba mirando televisión mientras descansaba tirado en el sillón el maldito departamento se sentía desolado son Wade que lo molestaba cada vez que estaban juntos, ya aburrido se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina buscando para comer, volvía en ese minuto al sillón cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar una llamada de nada más y nada menos que de Deadpool, sin pensarlo dos veces contestando la llamada pero lo único que logro escuchar fue disparos y como Wade maldecía a todos por haber lanzado su celular en quién sabe dónde.

Estaba decidido a cortar la llamada cuando escucho una explosión y unas pisadas fuertes

-arañita aun sigues ahí, no sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar señal en este maldito lugar – ese era Wade sin duda algo agitado porque aun disparaba e esquivaba balas como loco

-Wade no deberías estar llamándome estas en una misión – decía el menor mientras tomaba asiento para descansar

-te echo de menos, echo de menos escuchar tu voz y sentirte cerca –se escucha una explosión bastante lejana – volveré apenas termine aquí te lo prometo –

Y antes del que menor pudiera contestar la llamada se había cortado, sintió esa calidez de tranquilidad con solo escuchar la voz del mayor, se estiro en el sillón recordando unas cuantas aventuras que había tenido con Deadpool, hasta llegar al de su primera vez junto en la cama, ese recuerdo lo hacía especialmente feliz, porque el mayor lo había echo tan delicadamente solo por el

Flash Back

Peter y Wade estaban besándose apasionadamente dejándose llevar por la pasión del momento, los besos eran más acalorados y los toqueteos mucho menos sutiles con el Pasar del tiempo, Wade abrazo la cintura del menor levantándolo y haciendo que este rodeara sus piernas en su cintura para poder moverse a dirección al cuarto, apenas llegaron el mayor los acomodo a los dos suavemente para poder empezar con lo previo.

En cada momento ninguno de los dos separo sus labios del otro solo para darse unos cuantos respiros, para verse a los ojos y besarse nuevamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que salía entre los labios de ellos dos.

Wade no perdía mucho tiempo levanto la pollera del menor atrapando con una mano uno de sus pezones, haciendo que la araña soltara un quejido adorable para los oídos del mayor, el más grande dejo los labios del menor para dirigirse a su cuello e ir bajando dejando varias marcas de mordidas y un rastro de saliva por su cuerpo, agarrando nuevamente con su boca una tetilla y jugando con la otra tetilla con su mano, volviendo dejar marcas de mordidas y saliva, bajo nuevamente llegando al pantalón bajándole los pantalones y sin avisar tomar su miembro y empezando una mamada.

El joven chico no podía evitar gemir por cada movimiento del mayor por cada caricia y cada beso pero el mayor placer lo sintió cuando el rubio tomo su miembro y lo empezó a chupar dándole a Peter una oleada de placer que le cruzo por todo su cuerpo haciendo que se curvara y gimiera alto diciendo el nombre de su amante.

Cuando Wilson vio que Peter estaba más relajado y disfrutando de todo empezó a juguetear con un dedo en la entrada del menor para ir metiendo lentamente su dedo e ir preparando al menor, apenas logro que un dedo entrar escucho como el menor gruñía, dejo de darle una mamada al menor y lo beso con mayor pasión mientras metía un segundo dedo en su entrada haciendo que nuevamente el castaño gruñera y gimiera, Wilson no podía aguantar más, ya estaba en su límite pero se tenía que controlar por su baby boy no quería lastimarlo y no lo haría se contendría solo por él.

Tomo ambos miembros empezando a masturbarlos mutuamente mientras seguía metiendo ambos dedos en la zona del menor, cuando de los miembros salió pre semen, Wade saco sus dedos haciendo que Peter gimiera por sentirse vacío, el rubio jugaba con el pre semen con la mano desocupada llenándola de ese líquido para que fuera más rápida su entrada en el cuerpo del menos, lentamente volvió a colocar los dedos dentro del cuerpo del castaño esta vez hasta llegar al tercero y moviéndolos por dentro como tijeras dándose más espacio.

El castaño gemía cada vez por mas, no podía más, lo deseaba adentro deseaba que Wade lo follara con ese pedazo de miembro que tenía, el autocontrol del arácnido se fue cuando Wade con sus dedos toco su próstata haciendo que este se arquera y pidiera más de esa sensación.

Cuando el mayor decidió que era hora saco sus dedos abrió las piernas del menor un poco más y entro lentamente en el deteniéndose para que Peter se acostumbrara a su intromisión, antes de dar una estocada y entrar completamente, beso nuevamente al castaño haciendo que este se relajara y así poder moverse más libremente, Wade empezó con unas lentas penetraciones, viendo como Peter gruñía y gemía de dolor y placer, cuando el pequeño le pidió más fuerte, el mayor embistió más rápido y más fuerte haciendo que Peter rasguñara su espalda de tanto placer que le daba, los besos iban y venían, las caricias, las mordidas, el sudor, la pasión y el amor todo estaba involucrado en esa escena que termino cuando los dos se corrieron juntos uno dentro del menor y el otro entre sus abdómenes dejando a los dos hombres totalmente cansados pero felices.

Fin flash back

Solo recordar eso hacía que el menor se sonrojara de sobre manera, sabía que Deadpool se había contenido por él y lo trato de forma tan delicada y a pasional por lo mismo, no le molestaba eso de hecho lo adoraba le gustaba ese lado del mayor.

Peter cerro los ojos pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea de recibir a Wade con una noche de pasión y así obtener todo ese calor que le fue arrebatado cuando el mayor se fue a su trabajo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento el joven araña era que el mayor regresara.


	8. Beso

La Guerra por fin había terminado y todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban volviendo a las nuevas instalaciones de la escuela, entre ellos nuestros más grandes héroes, estaban ya todos tomando asiento en sus respectivos lugares, dando comienzo a la bienvenida, dando el comienzo de un nuevo año para ellos y los nuevos estudiantes.

Harry comía y reía junto con sus amigos, pero desde hace un tiempo y ahora mismo miraba solo por curiosidad la mesa de los Slytherin buscando a su antiguo enemigo y a sus amigos no hallando a ninguno de ellos sintiendo como en su estómago se formaba un leve nudo de preocupación hacia el hurón, se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a los dormitorios para descansat y a mitad del camino la vio a Ginny Wesley junto con otros compañeros de otros cursos con varitas levantadas apuntando a Draco Malfoy solo para darle el golpe de gracia.

Antes de que ocurriera Harry tomo su varita rápidamente lanzando un hechizo lo bastante poderoso para que sus ex amigos retrocedieran y lo vieran con asombro y a la vez con furia por haberlos detenido, según ellos de hacer lo correcto

-¿¡Que trataban de hacer!? –grito Harry tomando posición enfrente de Draco por lo visto el único sobreviviente de esa masacre que había causado su ex novia junto con otros compañeros

-porque lo defiendes, el merece morir junto con los demás – grito la colorina sin tenerle miedo

-si no quieren que yo los mate a ustedes es mejor que se larguen –sentencio el león sin esperar otra respuesta de los demás

-o Harry le harías eso a tu novia, a tu amadísima novia- lo decía mientras se intentaba acercar a él para sacarlo del camino

-EX NOVIA – recalcando la palabra como si la pronunciara con asco – ahora lárgate de aquí, si no quieres vértela conmigo – apenas término de decir esas palabras Ginny y los demás se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra

Harry volteo para ver a la serpiente totalmente lastimado e inconsciente, parecía que no respirara y eso le preocupo un poco se acercó lo suficiente para tomar su pulso a un seguía vivo, solo eso lo hiso soltar un suspiro de alivio, como pudo lo puso en su espalda y lo llevo a la enfermería donde se quedó cuidando del hurón mientras lo curaban.

Cuando la enfermera al fin se fue dejándolos solos el león se dedicó a mirar detenidamente cada parte del rubio examinando su rostro, ese rostro que parecía porcelana, esos finos labios que parecían una delicada línea que con solo verlos te invitaba a besarlos y aprobarlos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior haciendo volver a la realidad, retándose a sí mismo por tales pensamientos, miro nuevamente al rubio buscando esta vez su mirada, esa mirada que solo le dedicaba a él, esa mirada de desprecio y tal vez de algo más, pero no la hallo estaba plácidamente dormido recuperándose por lo ocurrido.

El castaño seguía mirando los labios del rubio y estaba solo, el hurón estaba dormido y nadie los veía, nadie lo culparía, nadie lo sabría, se levantó de su silla y se sentó tomándole la mano a la serpiente, mientras la acariciaba dulcemente, lentamente se acercó a sus labios intentando que sus nervios no lo hicieran fallar, cuando por fin sintió el contacto de esos delicados labios.

Su cuerpo entero reacciono sintiendo una gran electricidad que le invadía, que su estómago explotaba de mariposas, con solo ese contacto su cuerpo se sentía de maravilla sacándose de esas estúpidas dudas que tenía hacia el rubio, ya con esto estaba más que claro que Draco Malfoy le atraía de pies a cabeza.

Harry estaba en su propio mundo disfrutando los labios del dragón, besándolos delicadamente, cuando sintió que le correspondían y los otros labios se movían a su ritmo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse lo estaban disfrutando y mucho, así que Harry pidió permiso con su lengua para poder meter está en la boca del otro, lo cual el otro no negó, dejándole el pase libre a su boca.

las dos lenguas peleaban por quien llevaba el control ninguno de los dos quería detenerse pero el aire estaba siendo necesario sus bocas se separaron lentamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que era lo único que los separaba.

Cuando por fin se separó Harry pudo apreciar aun Draco Malfoy sonrojado y a la vez con ganas de golpearlo por que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa con él, el león solo le sonrió entretenido por la actitud del rubio, se acercó nuevamente a sus labios viendo como esta vez el rubio ponía un poco de resistencia pero nuevamente dejándose llevar por los instintos del castaño y así besarse nuevamente, a la vez sus manos se entrelazaban delicadamente esta vez dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que se transmitían entre ellos dos con un simple beso.


	9. Amor

Tony era levantado con cierta brusquedad mientras era acorralado en una pared donde se dejaba llevar nuevamente por los fugaces besos del capitán, los cuales le hacían desear más de ese hombre, había veces que Tony se preguntaba cómo había iniciado todo este juego.

Comenzó simplemente una mañana el castaño no había dormido esa noche ya que se había dedicado a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto para su armadura, había subido a buscar una taza de café para despejarse. El capitán como siempre salía todas las mañanas a trotar y ahora volvía de su entrenamiento, apenas subió vio al científico sirviéndose café, se acercó con intenciones de saludarlo amablemente, como siempre lo hacía, pero en vez de eso fue y le dio una nalgada la cual provoco que el castaño diera un leve salto, mirándolo totalmente rojo y atónito por la acción del rubio el cual lo miraba con gracia.

Desde ese día todo cambio entre ellos dos, empezaron un juego, cada vez que se veían solos los dos se daban nalgadas o agarrones en el inicio, con el tiempo se fueron agregando las robadas de besos o esos besos apasionados que disfrutaba tanto Tony cada vez que el capitán se los robaba.

Cuando estaban los demás todo era diferente se trataban con indiferencia, pero había unas veces que se dejaban un poco llevar y se tocaban las manos fingiendo alguna discusión y algunas veces el castaño se atrevía a nalguear o darle agarrones al rubio provocando que este le mirara enojado, aunque por dentro disfrutaba esas indiscreciones de Stark, pero debían, no querían actuar frente los demás porque así era un juego más entretenido, mas provocador, más excitante, hasta que los dos decidieran hacerlo más formal.

Así comenzó todo y ahora que estaban solos nuevamente se dejarían llevar antes sus deseos más que nunca.

Steve venia saliendo del gimnasio algo sudado, mientras Tony pues con el jodido calor de ese verano andaba sin polera en la torre de los vengadores, sus miradas se cruzaron rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se habían lanzado a los brazos del otro junto con un beso más que apasionado.

El rubio levantaba al castaño de la cintura para acorralarlo en una pared y así tocarlo más ágilmente por todo su torso, sus besos eran apasionados, fugaces y sus lenguas danzaban a un ritmo incontrolable de poder que fue cediendo cuando se encontraron sin aire, al separar sus labios se miraron atentamente dejando ver un hilillo de saliva que caí de la boca de Tony, haciendo que el rubio se mordiera su labio inferior deseando más, apenas recuperaron el aire suficiente volvieron los besos pero estos eran más gentiles y más amables llenos de amor para ser exactos.

Steve tomo firmemente de los muslos a Tony levantándolo y haciendo que este le rodeara con sus piernas su cintura, el rubio se encargaba de repartir besos por el cuello y por los labios de Stark mientras se dirigía al cuarto de este, abrió la puerta bruscamente cerrándola de igual forma.

Deposito al castaño en la cama gentilmente sin dejar de mirarse, tocarse o besarse. De ahí todo fue diferente se dejaron llevar finalmente por esa pasión que los carcomía a los dos, la ropa salía lenta y gentilmente de cada cuerpo, los toques eran ardientes y delicados provocando que cada célula de sus cuerpos disfrutara esa sensación de complicidad entre ellos dos.

Los besos, las mordidas, los rasguños y las caricias todo era de otro mundo, todo provocaba que una electricidad cubriera sus cuerpos haciéndolos desear más de ese momento, que ese momento no se terminara, que fuera solo suyo, que el nombre que pronunciaban del otro fuera solo suyo, que sus corazones siguieran como lo hacían ahora con la misma sincronía, que sus cuerpo ahora unidos en amor y pasión fueran solo de ellos y que nada ni nadie les arruinara ese momento ese exquisito momento donde solo estaban ellos dos realizando el acto más puro de amor que se pudieron haber encontrado realizando en ese momento.

Era un nuevo día cuando despertaron en los brazos del otro, saludándose con un beso del más puro y sincero amor, sintiendo no solo como sus bocas se unían si no todo su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza todo estaba en sincronía, se miraron, se sonrieron tomando ya la decisión de hacerlo formal y decirle a sus amigos lo que pasaba en realidad, se besaron nuevamente concluyendo que todo lo que había pasado era una de las más hermosa realidad.


	10. Resfriado

Todos los de la liga estaban preocupados Batman no se había presentado a la reunión y eso era muy extraño en él, el hombre en si era muy puntual y era el primero de llegar siempre, pero en esta ocasión no apareció y eso los sorprendió, Superman se dirigió al comunicador de la base y llamo la bat-cueva pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ni siquiera de Robín, eso hiso que el hombre se preocupara.

Apenas terminaron la reunión Superman voló hacia Gotham para confirmar que el multimillonario estuviera bien.

Cuando llego a la mansión Wayne lo primero que hiso fue confirmar con sus rayos X el lugar, por si había algún problema dentro o afuera, pero no había nada afuera y adentro se veían los cuerpos de personas y una en especial en cama por lo visto enferma.

Era posible eso que Bruce estuviera enfermo y por eso el falto a la reunión, eso era lo que pensaba el hombre de acero. Descendió y toco la puerta principal esperando que le abrieran, no fue mucho lo que espero Alfred le abrió, invitándolo a pasar al hogar y guiándolo al dormitorio del murciélago para poder verlo.

Clark entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él, desde el umbral de la puerta examinaba ese cuerpo el cual contenía una respiración agitada que subía y bajaba rápidamente por el resfriado que contenía el cuerpo, el hombre se acercó lentamente al cuerpo, se sentó a su lado y poso su mano en la frente del otro hombre proporcionándole con esta frio a su cabeza para poder aliviarle su fiebre.

Bruce despertaba lentamente viendo al hombre frente a él, que lo miraba con un rostro preocupado pero a la vez aliviado de que no le hubiera pasado nada malo

-hola, ¿cómo te sientes? –pregunto el hombre de acero con una expresión de tranquilidad

-mucho mejor, no fui a la reunión, pasaron algo importante- dijo el murciélago con una voz algo entrecortada

-nada importante, debiste llamar para avisar que estabas enfermo-

-para que me creyeran débil, nunca-

-Bruce sabes bien que ninguno pensamos así, eres parte importante del equipo, eres importante para todos, inclusive para mí –

-lo hare la próxima vez –termino diciendo Batman con un leve sonrojo y cerrando un poco los ojos

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Superman retiro su mano de la frente del hombre en la cama, se levantó de la cama, pero antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso más fue detenido por una mano, la cual lo sostenía de la capa de su traje.

El kriptionano se detuvo y miro nuevamente al hombre, este le indicaba con su mano que se quedara con él, se acercó y se volvió a sentar a su lado, lo volvió a observar pero esta vez en vez de quedarse observándolo se acercó y lo beso siendo correspondido por el otro, los labios del murciélago estaban resecos por la falta de líquido, pero con el beso sus labios absorbían humedad una fresca y dulce humedad que los dos disfrutaban mutuamente, mientras sus labios se movían en sincronía haciéndolos disfrutar a ambos de esa dulce sensación.

Separaron sus labios lentamente, para mirarse dulcemente, Bruce invito a Clark con la mirar a acostarse en su cama y dormir a su lado, este acepto se quitó el traje y se acostó a su lado en frio su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder abrazar al otro hombre y así darle un ambiente más apacible para su situación.

Bruce era rodeado por los fuerte brazos del hombre de acero sin ser aplastado si no siendo protegido y amado, cerro sus ojos pensando en lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de esa piel la cual le proporcionaba ese ambiente frio para su estado, lentamente se quedaba dormido pero antes de que callera por fin a Morfeo sintió un beso en su frente y un te amo en su oído haciéndolos sentir a los dos por igual enamorados.


End file.
